A Day in the Life
by rgs38
Summary: One of the team gets hurt and while a few of them wait for news a situation unfolds before them throwing some people into unfamiliar roles. Wordy, Lou, Spike centered but trying some new things with Lou. Cursing and references to drugs and crime.
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life-Chapter 1

_So I'm finally getting around to this long promised, long anticipated team-fic. I got this idea mid Chapter 2 of my last long story and I was itching to write it. I don't write more than one story at a time and I don't leave stories unfinished, that's one of my biggest pet-peeves. So I've tried something new and I've actually outlined this one out! Yippie, round of applause! It's pretty detailed and I like the way it goes but even if I outline, I have a tendency not to stick to it very well...we'll see. I think you guys are going to like this one but tell me what you think. I still don't own Flashpoint though I'm open for donations. _

"Officer Wordsworth, I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again for another few months at the very least?"

"Come on Doc, you know you love to see me." Wordy said with a charming smile. "Anyway, it wasn't my fault this time." Ed shook his head as he walked slowly, supporting part of Wordy's weight as he moved forward grasping his ribs.

"Um-hum," The doctor nodded as he grabbed a wheelchair and met them. "I'm sure I'll be hearing all about it while I check your...ribs...today?" The doctor asked as he quickly took stock of him.

"Vest took the worst of it, I mean the car wasn't going too fast." The doctor shook his head.

"You were hit by a car?" Ed rolled his eyes as Wordy tried to talk his way out of a lecture.

"Well, when you say it that way it just sounds really bad...it was more like a...like a..."

"Like a tap." Ed said as he contained his laughter. "A tap at about oh...ten or fifteen miles an hour." The doctor shook his head as he pushed Wordy to a curtained off area. "You need help getting the gear off, Wordy?" Ed asked as he flinched getting into the bed.

"Nah, I'll be good." He said as he took a few breaths before unstrapping his vest and pulling it off.

"Alright, I'll be in the waiting room. The rest of the team's on their way." Ed said as he backed out of the room and walked the familiar halls with a slight smile. Wordy wasn't particularly accident prone but he was definitely the unluckiest member of Team One. He was rarely hurt badly but there was an ongoing joke that he must have had magnets in his gear at the rate that he would take bullets. They joked about it and even in pain Wordy smiled but he was especially aware of how scary it was for his wife to get a call that he was in the hospital. He told Greg to hold off before calling Shelly today, he wanted to be patched up and ready to go when she was coming to see him; the hours of waiting in the ER was often worse than the injury itself.

Ed sat down in an empty corner of hard plastic chairs and leaned his head against the wall behind him. A few people got up and moved away from him when he sat down, he was still in full uniform and the SWAT gear tended to make people anxious. He'd gotten used to the looks and he brushed them off as he waited for the rest of the team to arrive. He knew that Greg would probably come a little later, there was a lot of paperwork involved with this call, it was a draining one. Jules and Sam had needed to fire their weapons on different subjects and were both being questioned by SIU before being allowed to see anyone. Ed had stretched out his legs and was trying to get comfortable in the terrible chairs when Spike and Lou came through the outside doors of the ER.

The hospital was an old one and Ed briefly thought about the architecture. It was set up so that the gurneys from incoming ambulances had to come through the waiting room. There was a second door on the other side of the hospital that allowed pedestrian entrance but it wasn't used very often. Then, after the waiting room, there was another set of doors to the ER and the other departments. The urban hospital was fairly high traffic but it was well managed and things usually moved very smoothly. They were good to the SRU and the police force in general.

"How's he doing?" Lou asked as he sat beside Ed. He and Spike had changed into their plain clothes after giving their statements to SIU and returning the weapons to the lock-up. It was early spring and Lou wore jeans and a light sweatshirt over a t-shirt.

"Oh he's gonna be fine," Ed said with a shrug. "at worst it's probably some broken ribs." Lou and Spike nodded. "If anything, Shelly'll be the one to kill him; I think this is the third time in three months he's been in the hospital." They laughed a bit as they settled into their seats. Spike rubbed his exposed arms as he tried to stop the goosebumps from rising. Ed glanced at him with a smile.

"Spike, I'm going to let you in on a hint." Ed jokingly leaned a bit closer to him and whispered. "We live in a place called Canada, and in Canada it's cold in March." Spike had rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Why didn't you wear a jacket." Ed chided him like he was a teenager.

"Whatever," Spike said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Ed and Lou smirked as they continued to chat about menial things waiting for either Wordy or the rest of the team, making bets on which would come first. Spike's stomach growled loudly as Ed and Lou stared at him.

"Spike, when was the last time you ate?" Lou asked after waiting out at least a minute long roar from Spike's stomach.

"Well yesterday after we finished up I was way too tired to make myself dinner and I figured that I'd just wake up early and eat a good breakfast but then I kinda overslept and then we were on the call during lunch..." Spike trailed off as he realized how long it had been. Ed had a finger to his temple as he shook his head slightly.

"Go to the cafeteria and get something before you pass out." He said seriously, a hint of annoyance breaking through. Spike was about to say something when the ambulance bay doors opened and paramedics pushed a gurney through.

"Little help over here." One of the medics yelled as his partner did CPR and he squeezed a bag attached to a tube in the young man's throat. Ed cringed a bit as he saw the person on the bed couldn't have been older than 19, his eyes lingered over a gang tattoo on his arm briefly before a doctor and nurse came running to the medics and started throwing around medical jargon as they pushed the gurney towards the second set of doors. "Gunshot wound to the upper abdomen, pulse is thready..." His voice grew fainter as they went further into the ER. Ed took a breath before returning his attention to Spike.

"Go eat." He said shortly. Spike didn't protest as he got up and stretched his legs and arms.

"You guys want anything?" He asked as he rolled his shoulders, muscles stiff from the plastic chairs. Lou shook his head no.

"Coffee if you don't mind," Ed said as he pulled out his wallet and gave Spike a five dollar bill. "You know how I like it." Ed added with a smile. Spike returned a sarcastic grin as he turned his back. "And I'm expecting change." He called as Spike rounded a corner. He sat back in the chair as he let out a sigh.

"What's up?" Lou asked as he mimicked the posture, hoping to find a comfortable spot.

"Ah, nothing, just that kid that came in. I recognized the tattoo from my Guns and Gangs days." Ed said in a tone that Lou recognized as annoyance. He was going to let the topic drop but Ed continued. "I mean I guess rationally I get the appeal it might have to some kids but...guess I just don't see the real selling point of getting yourself shot and killed by 20." Ed said bitterly.

"Yeah," Lou said as he took a breath. "I hear ya, but not everyone has the same opportunities you did." He shrugged as Ed looked at him critically.

"What are you implying?" Ed asked with a bit of frustration.

"Nothing, that's not what I meant, Ed." Lou covered himself quickly before thinking. "It's just...everyone has their stories..." Lou looked like he was about to say something as the doors opened again and two teenagers walked towards the check in desk. Ed noticed their baggy clothes and their shifty glances. He tried to calm his hypersensitive nature when he saw a gang tattoo on one of the boys arms.

"Ed, quit starring." Lou subtly nudged him as he kept his gaze downcast. A third teenager bounded into the ER waiting room and went up to the rest of the group. They spoke to the nurse receptionist at the desk and apparently did not get the answer they had hoped for as they spoke to each other. They were out of earshot in the noisy hospital but their body language was showing their agitation. One of the boys had seen Ed and was returning his stare. "Ed, seriously, you're not going to scare them. Stop starring." Lou said firmly as he kept his eyes away from both Ed and the group in front of them.

"What're you lookin at Grandpa?" One of the teenagers yelled across the waiting room. Ed didn't let up on his starring.

"Nothing." He said with a nod. "I don't want any trouble, I'm unarmed. I'm just waiting for a friend." He said as he maintained eye contact and leaned back in the chair a bit.

"Yeah?" One of the kids asked as the others faced in Ed and Lou's direction. "Well we're going to be having some trouble Gramps." He said as he pulled a gun out of his belt, followed by the other two. The one who had been speaking thus far pointed his gun at Ed and fired off a shot before anyone could react.

_Evil cliffhangers. Good times. More to come probably tomorrow, I have some running around to do but at the rate I'm going I'll barely sleep and then my body will insist on waking up at 4 AM and not falling back asleep. Oh well. Reviews motivate me...hint hint. _


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in the Life-Chapter 2

_So I was never a big fan of Lou. Don't get me wrong, I liked him, but I felt that the show really underutilized great potential story lines and (what could have been) a really dynamic character. I think that the writers really had some chances to give him a bigger role but nothing! So here is how I'm going to try and fix that. I'm going to extrapolate a bit since we really don't know much about him but tell me if you think it's believable. Still don't own Flashpoint. _

Thinks seemed to slow down in Lou's mind. He looked over at Ed to see his crumpled body on the ground in front of the chairs. He knelt down by his side, keeping an eye on the three teenagers who now argued loudly. Ed was grasping his chest and breathing quickly in pain.

"Talk to me Ed." Lou said gently as he glanced over his shoulder and saw one boy run off into the ER.

"No harm." He winced as he hissed out the whispers. "Vest. No harm." Lou nodded before seeing the boys approach again. He stood up slowly and faced them with as calm a face as he could muster.

"Let's just slow things down here." He said as he put his hands up and took a look at the two boys. They both wore baggy shorts and t-shirts and both held semiautomatic guns. The boy who had spoken and who had fired the shot was standing closer, his gun now pointed at Lou. His face was tough and unemotional, this was not the first time he'd shot someone and he couldn't have been older than 17. His arms were covered in tattoos, a few of which Lou recognized as gang symbols. The boy behind him looked younger, maybe 14, and he looked panicked. He glanced at his gun often and readjusted his hands on the grip; he hadn't held a gun before. Lou realized that he did not have the scars or tattoos of gang life and he looked quickly between his friend, Ed, Lou, and the gun that he held. "I just want to slow things down here, nice and clam, right guys?" Lou asked as he nodded a bit. The older boy, the obvious alpha male of the two, looked critically at Lou through squinted eyes before moving a step closer.

"Yeah." He said with a cautious tone. "Yeah, we can slow this down right..." He moved next to Ed and gave him a hard kick in the head, knocking him out. "now." He returned his gaze to Lou as he kept his gun leveled at his chest. "You a cop too?" He asked harshly. Lou looked at the boy but didn't make eye contact

"I'm a cop too," He said as he nodded. "my name is Louis Young, Lou. I'm not armed and I'm not going to be hero here." He chanced a glance at the boys before continuing. "What are your names?" He asked gently. The boys looked at each other before answering cautiously.

"I'm Snake, that's D." The leader said as they kept their position about ten feet from Lou. He nodded.

"I know this isn't how you wanted things to go down today, I get that." He said as he looked at Snake. "But you guys can fix this." D's eyes seemed to light up at the new option but Snake only smirked.

"I've got priors, I just shot a cop, and now we have hostages...we're not getting out of this one without either getting killed or getting arrested so don't try and convince me otherwise." He said bitterly as he smiled at Lou, still pointing the gun at his chest.

"I'm not going to lie to you, you guys are in trouble but no one has to get hurt." Lou struggled to think of what to say. He could negotiate, everyone was able to slow things down and had the skills to negotiate, it was just a matter that Lou wasn't particularly good at it. He knew pretty much what to say in most cases, he just had trouble showing empathy and connecting with people.

"On your knees." Snake demanded coldly as he cocked his gun. Lou's heart was starting to race as he slowly got down on his knees.

"Okay, okay. Let's just keep things calm here." He said as he looked towards Snake.

"Hands on your head." He said firmly as he motioned for D to move forward. "Pat him down, see if he has a gun or something." D hesitantly moved forward and held his gun with shaky hands. Lou looked at it and then at the boy.

"It's okay." He assured the boy as he reached for his belt. "I'm unarmed, I just want a peaceful resolution. I want everyone to go home safe tonight." He assured as the boy softly patted down his body.

"H...He doesn't have a gun." D said as he turned his back on Lou. He had to resist the urge to jump at the boy, he knew that he needed to keep his cool.

"Good." Snake nodded as D returned to his side. "Keep your gun on him while I pat down this one." Snake put his gun in his belt as he bent over Ed and went through his pockets. D had his gun pointed at Lou but he was watching Snake. Lou glanced around the waiting room and saw flashing lights outside, he hoped that SRU would have taken the call. One of the hostages was looking at D and his extended arm. Lou subtly shook his head for him not to do anything, he was already overwhelmed trying to think tactically and as a negotiator and he didn't need a hostage getting shot and escalating things. Snake pulled a riot cuff from Ed's vest and gave it to D. "Cuff him." D looked hesitant as Snake shoved the zip wire into his hands. He stood and looked between Snake and Lou, distress evident on his face. Snake looked at him with cold eyes.

"It's okay, D." Lou said as he slowly placed his arms in front of him. "Do what he says." Lou encouraged, hoping to show that he was willing to be cooperative. He felt that he could get a bond going with D, he didn't want to be there, but it would be tough with Snake breathing down their necks.

"Behind his back." Snake nearly spat at Lou. Lou nodded and moved his hands slowly behind his back.

Spike was walking down the hall toward the waiting room carrying Ed's coffee and a bag of chips for himself.

"Officer Scarlatti," One of the head nurses approached him as he smiled at her. _God, we're really here way too much if all the staff knows us by name_. He thought as he stopped to talk to her. "who's hurt today?" She asked seriously.

"Wordy again," He said as he smiled. "but he's okay, he just got hit by a car..." He saw her face change to disbelief. "it wasn't going too fast..." He tried to recover but realized that it was tough to minimize it now. "It's a long story...how's your day been?" Before she could respond Spike heard a gunshot. "Lockdown the hospital, now." He demanded before putting down his food and pulling out his cell phone. He jogged down a hallway and kept himself close to a wall as he checked around the corners before rounding them. He vaguely heard the lockdown initiating but he continued on his way to the waiting room, also the direction he thought the shot came from.

"Spike, any news on Wordy?" Greg picked up the phone and heard his ragged breathing.

"Shot fired, I think it was from the waiting room, I'm trying to get eyes." He said quietly into the phone as he peeked around a corner and quickly moved behind the wall. "Three subjects that I can see, all African-American teens. Three semiautomatic handguns." He paused for a second. "I don't have a good angle but I think Ed's on the ground."

"We're on our way Spike." Greg tried to keep his voice calm as he walked into the locker room. "Keep the gear on, trucks in five. Shots fired at the hospital." Sam nodded as Greg left the locker room and walked towards Jules' room. He kept listening to Spike.

"Lou's talking to them, I can't hear what he's saying." Spike said in a frustrated tone. "I can try to get behind the check in desk, I'd be closer but I wouldn't have eyes." He theorized before Greg interrupted him.

"Spike, stay put. You don't have a vest and you don't have a gun. If they see you then things will escalate way too quickly. We'll think tactics when we get on scene. Stay out of sight and keep me updated." Greg said as he relayed the message to Jules.

"Copy." Spike said bitterly as he tried to figure out their options. "We've got 22 hostages including Ed and Lou. Ow," Spike let out an involuntary groan.

"Spike?" Greg asked urgently.

"Ed, he must have been hit in the vest, one of the kids just kicked him hard, he's got to be unconscious." Spike explained.

"Damn." Greg said as he got into one of the trucks followed by Sam and Jules. "We'll be there in ten. Hang tight buddy." Greg said as he turned on his earpiece. "Winnie, how long before Team Four mobilizes?" Greg asked as he drove quickly through traffic.

"Team Four is on a call across town. I've got Team Three coming in but it'll probably be at least 30 minutes." Winnie replied as she tried to find as much information about the hospital as she could.

"Copy." Greg said bitterly. They were on their own for now. One member of his team was hurt and somewhere in the hospital, two of them were hostages, one was hiding, and the three of them were outside and effectively cut off from the rest. "Let's keep the peace guys." He said, more for himself than anyone else.

_So I've realized that breaks sometimes don't work when I try to upload stories, so that wasn't morse code in the middle, it was my attempt to make things not exceedingly confusing. Something else I've noticed, I've been spelling Lou's name wrong. Apparently it should be "Lewis" but one of my best friends when I was a kid spelled his name "Louis." So, sorry about that one, but I'm not changing it. I've always thought that if you make a mistake, you at least be consistent. What do you guys think so far? You'll probably get another chapter tonight but no guarantees. _


	3. Chapter 3

A Day in the Life-Chapter 3

_So I still can't get the page breaks to work, that'll get confusing so give me some hints. I might just make some big spaces between sections, I just need to get some separation between the intersecting perspectives. Give me some feedback. Still don't own Flashpoint though. _

Wordy saw the familiar halls of the ER as a nurse pushed his bed towards radiology. They all knew Wordy and the SRU in the hospital. Though it wasn't exactly a record he enjoyed holding, it was often said that he'd spent more time in the hospital than any other SRU officer in history. He took the jokes with a smile and tried to be grateful for his relative good luck, after all, he was still up and running and his stints at the hospital were usually short ones.

"Busy day?" Wordy asked the familiar radiology technician, Betty, as he shifted slowly onto the hard metallic 'bed' that was used to take x-rays.

"Not too bad." She said as she positioned him. "I'll take a few with you laying here and then I need a few of you standing. Did they give you anything for the pain?" She asked as he flinched at her touch.

"They tried." He joked. She gave him a serious look. "I'll be fine." He said with an unflinching face as she sighed and went into the other room.

"Hold your breath." She said as he head the click of the machine. A few more poses and she told him to sit up slowly. He ground his teeth as he slowly pushed himself up. "I can find a doctor if you want something for the pain, Kevin." She offered again. He took a few shallow breaths before shaking his head and moving into a sitting position on the side of the bed. She helped him stand in the position needed before walking quickly back to the technician area. He held his breath again as he bit his lip. He hated taking pain medication. It helped with the pain, of course, but he hated the side effects that messed with his head and made him groggy. Betty took a few more shots before coming back into the room. "You're all set." She said as she moved the bed closer to him. Just as he sat on the bed and let out the breath he'd been holding he head the unmistakable bang of a gunshot. Betty looked at him with a worried expression as he stood.

"Betty, you need to initiate a lock down now and stay here." He said firmly as he felt the adrenaline begin pumping through his veins. She walked to the phone as the alarm began going off. He inched his way to the heavy metal door and looked through the small square window.

"Kevin, you have a few broken ribs from what I can see." She said gently as he went for the doorknob. "You shouldn't be moving around, you can puncture a lung or scar the muscle..."

"Stay put." He said firmly as he closed the door behind him and started to walk slowly down the hall. He checked around the corners before walking down the halls but was just now realizing how cut off he was. His phone was with the rest of his belongings and gear in his room and he didn't have his gun. He was acutely aware of the white t-shrit rubbing against his sore chest as he twisted around a corner. He came to a hallway with a bay of beds for critical patients awaiting surgery. A young security guard jumped as Wordy approached and fingered his tazer.

"S...Stop." His voice would have been firm had it not cracked.

"Easy buddy. Constable First Class Kevin Wordsworth, SRU Team One." He said as he approached with his hands up. "I don't have my credentials, I was getting X-Rays. Where did the shot come from?" He asked as he saw relief wash over the young guard's face.

"Waiting room." Wordy briefly wondered if it was someone on his team that had taken the bullet but he pushed the thought from his mind as he tried to focus on the situation.

"What information do we have?" He asked as he took stock of the shaky guard and read his name tag. He looked confused and overwhelmed.

"Jerry," Wordy said firmly. "you're doing great, man. You new here?" He asked. He didn't want to waste time but he needed to calm the man down and get some information. He nodded.

"Yeah. Second week. I...I was called here because before they tubed him he said that someone had tried to kill him. Apparently the police were en route but we locked down before they could get in." He nervously looked over his shoulder. Wordy looked at the long hallway. The only thing separating these patients from the rest of the ER was a set of double doors and there was no way of securing the area.

"Jerry, is your radio functional?" He asked as he saw the small communicator on his belt.

"Yeah but we're in lockdown. I can use it but everyone's already had their assignment and they're working on locking down the hospital." He said as he made a grand gesture. Wordy thought for a moment, the hospital was immense and security was probably stretched thin.

"Is it confirmed that the subject is looking for this person." Wordy gestured towards the bed but was quickly overcome with pain as he moved too quickly. He grasped his ribs and took a few shallow breaths before standing straighter.

"Um...no, what happened to you?" Jerry asked as he started to grow nervous again.

"I was hit by a car on a call this afternoon." Wordy said without thinking. Jerry's eyes grew wide. "It wasn't that bad, let's just focus." Wordy said quickly. "Do you have your cell phone?" Jerry shook his head.

"It's in my locker."

"Okay. Well part of my team was in the waiting room so hopefully the subject is contained but until we know for sure we need to keep things contained." Wordy said as he sat in a nearby wheelchair.

"How do we do that?" Jerry looked over his shoulder again.

"I'm not sure." He looked around the room. "But I know that this area is not very good tactically." He said as he looked at all the exposed patients. "How long after that guy came in did the shot go off?" Wordy asked, his instincts telling him that it was no coincidence.

"A few minutes, ten max." Jerry glanced over at the bed. The man was sedated and on a ventilator awaiting surgery for a gunshot wound to his abdomen. Wordy sat in silence for a minute.

"Well if he is the target of whatever's happening and the subject hasn't been contained then we need to make sure that he's secure." Wordy looked up and saw that Jerry looked confused. "This area," He gestured across the hallway. "is a tactical nightmare." He said as he pointed. "Not only are we exposed at any angle but there's multiple ways in, multiple civilians who can't be moved, and exposed oxygen tanks next to every bed...that would make a very big boom if it were hit by a bullet." He explained. "And to top it off the only weapon we have is short range and can't be used if the subject has the safety off on the gun." Wordy seemed to nod to himself.

"We've got to move him or we're sitting ducks." Wordy tried to get himself up but was floored by the pain and fell back into the chair. "Correction: you've got to move him. But we've got to find a place first." He said as he took shallow breaths and hoped that all of his efforts were going to be in vain because (he hoped) his team had secured the subjects already.

_I love Wordy! More to come this week, probably by Friday, not sure about tomorrow. This is short but I didn't want to worry about page breaks here. Tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

A Day in the Life-Chapter 4

_I'm not totally sure how a hospital lockdown would work so my lockdown is a modification of a school lockdown and something that I saw on ER ages ago. If you watched ER you might recognize the hospital layout in this story, I was going for a mix between that and the hospital that I've visited a few times in the past few weeks. But enough about that, back to the story. I'll be attempting page breaks again (I think, we'll see what happens) so bare with me. Don't own Flashpoint, though I can wish, can't I?_

The hospital ambulance bay had turned into a scene of organized chaos as people ran about setting up command posts and briefing areas. Greg stepped out of the black SUV and took stock of the situation outside the hospital. He had his cell phone pressed to one ear as he listened for any news from Spike, he had his earpiece in his other ear to get information from Winnie, and Jules was talking to him.

"What?" Greg said as he turned around and looked at the cell phone. "Winnie, patch Spike into the mics." He shook his head, not sure why he didn't think of that already. He knew why he hadn't thought of it, his mind was racing with different thought about Ed and Lou and Wordy and their limited options in helping them. "Okay." Greg said to himself as he heard the audio come through on the microphone. He held up a hand to Jules in a motion to wait a minute as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded before opening his eyes and focused his attention on Jules.

"You want us on rooftops, Sarge?" She asked as she looked at the large hospital.

"No," He said as he also looked at all the area that needed to be covered. "too many unknowns." He looked around and saw a small table set up in the corner of the bay. "Jules, Sam, go see if they have floor plans." Greg nodded towards the group and Sam and Jules went over. He followed but hung back a bit. "Spike, what's happening?"

"Lou's on his knees and riot-cuffed. Ed's still out. Third subject is still MIA. The two that are here are arguing, can't tell what about. I can make it behind the check in desk boss." He said in a firm whisper.

"No Spike." Greg said strongly. "We need eyes to do anything tactically. Ears would be nice but Lou can handle himself." Greg said confidently.

"Copy." Spike said reluctantly into his phone.

"Winnie, tell me you've got something." Greg needed some information to get an idea of what was going on.

"I can't get in touch with hospital security, they probably have everyone locking things down. All I really have right now are EMT records for today." She said as she scanned the different reports.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, right before Spike called a report was made about a patient with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Not much information on the EMT report though. The only thing I can tell you is that the call was to the corner of Grant Street and Victoria Avenue." Greg nodded knowingly. That area was a major gang hub.

"Okay. Can you see if you can get in touch with whoever's working the shooting? He might have some information about who our target is." Greg asked as he joined Sam and Jules at the table looking at huge floor plans.

"Copy that boss." She said as she went about her work.

"We've got these wings locked down already." A large man in a security uniform pointed to far wings with critical patients. "And we've got men working on getting these areas secured next." He pointed to other far wings.

"Sir," Greg stepped forward a bit. "Sergeant Greg Parker, SRU." He extended his hand and quickly shook his hand. "We have reason to believe that the target might be in the ER or in surgery." The man nodded.

"We haven't locked down those areas yet." He looked grim. "The OR is fairly self contained and if he was in surgery when the lockdown was initiated then he's secure..."

"What about the ER?" Greg asked as he anticipated the response.

"It's large, there aren't rooms per say but curtained off areas. There are patients and their families, some patients are minor, some can't be moved, some don't speak English..." Greg nodded.

"A containment nightmare, I hear you, but this is probably where our subject is." He looked at Sam and Jules. "If you don't mind sir, I'd like my people to be in charge of containing that area."

"It's yours." He nodded vehemently, happy for the extra help.

"Sam, Jules, I want you guys to enter here." He pointed to a spot on the map that seemed to be a loading bay. "And secure these hallways between the ER and OR first." He dragged his finger down a few halls and paused for a minute. "And bring extra gear: vest, gun, earpiece. Spike is here," He pointed to the area Spike had described "if you can get that to him then we might have some more options. Then secure the ER and stay there until we get more information." He finished. They nodded and went to collect the gear before heading off.

"Boss," Spike said urgently over the radio.

"Go ahead Spike."

"I'm hearing a little bit of the argument." He continued before Greg could respond. "We can't do this...too deep..." Spike was relaying what he could decipher of the younger boy's yells. "Shut up...you wanted in..." Spike began speaking normally again. "Can't get anything else boss." He relayed in frustration.

"You're doing great Spike. I have Sam and Jules coming in a loading dock in the back. They have some gear for you if they don't find the subject first." Greg relayed.

"Copy." Spike said as he watched the two boys. They were talking to each other before the older boy walked up to Lou and held the gun to his forehead. "Boss, things are escalating." Spike said with urgency.

_I'm getting really evil with my cliffhangers aren't I? I mean this is bordering on sadism leaving you like this! But alas, homework is calling and I know that if I continued this chapter would be really long. So I'll post this and let you cringe for a bit. More will come soon, probably tonight depending on how quickly I can get through some of the work. Tell me what you think. And I proofread this one so I really hope there are no more mistakes like the last one, thanks .Naxen! _


	5. Chapter 5

A Day in the Life-Chapter 5

_Homework is actually taking me a long time...I did have a week to do it and I kind of put a lot of stuff off with plans to do it over the break...oh well. I can't focus after leaving off with that cliffhanger so I decided I'll do my other stuff after I get another chapter out. I hope you guys are reviewing, they really motivate me to update quickly. I own Flashpoint...oh wait...no I don't, just wanted to see if you were reading carefully. _

Lou knelt on the floor and subtly tried to see how much wiggle room he had in the riot cuffs. He felt the smooth plastic cutting into his wrists as he tried to get himself a little room. _Well at least these work well._ He thought to himself as he gave up on his raw wrists. He looked out of the corner or his eye to where Spike was hidden. He'd seen him come back and saw that he was on his phone but he didn't look directly at him for fear of exposing his hiding spot.

"Fuck! Cops, lots of them!" D's shaky voice broke Lou's thoughts as he backed up a bit.

"What were you expected idiot? We just took a hospital waiting room hostage and we have two cops with us." Snake said as he looked over at his friend with a bit of disgust.

"Are they gonna shoot us?" D asked nervously. He obviously was new to gang life as his arm quivered holding the gun.

"They don't want to D." Lou said before Snake could answer. He saw the cold glance he got from the older of the boys but continued as he made eye contact with the younger. "They want to resolve things peacefully, just like I said. I bet they'll be calling that phone soon to ask what you want." Lou nodded to the phone on the reception desk as D glanced at it. He then looked up at Snake with hopeful eyes.

"We can tell them we want a car, Snake. And then when J-Dog comes back we can just drive out of here." His eyes were bright as he seemed to calm a bit.

"We're not driving the fuck out of here." Snake yelled as he stood close to D. "How many times do I need to tell you this for it to get through your thick skull? We are not walking out of here! They will come in at some point and they will arrest or kill us." Snake yelled loudly in his face.

"I...I can't do this, we're in too deep here. We should just give him the guns and lay down, Snake." D said nervously.

"Shut up! You wanted in, well this is what it's like being in the South Street Crew. This is your life now." Snake shouted as D seemed to grow panicked. Lou felt his heart jump as he thought back over his life. He nodded as he spoke.

"Funny," He spoke softly but the tension in the room was tangible as Snake turned to him.

"What'd you say tough cop?" Snake said slowly as he turned his body and moved the gun in his hand.

"Nothing, it's just funny, I got that same speech when I was twelve years old and the Cobras recruited me." Snake was holding the gun to Lou's forehead in an instant but he barley flinched. Lou was thinking about what to say next when the shrill ring of the phone startled them. Snake turned and looking at the phone, the gun still pressed to Lou's forehead. "You should answer that." Lou said quietly, keeping his eyes down. "They can help." Snake eyed him carefully before walking over to the phone and violently picking it up.

"What?" He said with the toughest voice he could muster. "Everyone's fine, though they're not going to stay that way if you guys don't back off." He paused and Lou wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if it was true but he thought he heard Greg's voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah...yeah you can get us a truck. Full tank of gas, keys in the ignition. Call me when you got it." He said the last sentence quickly, not giving Greg a word in edgewise before slamming the phone down.

"I thought you said we couldn't drive out of here?" D asked in a frustrated tone. Snake shrugged.

"Can't hurt to ask. Anyway, it'll keep them busy if they think we're negotiating and then it'll take them longer to storm the place." Snake glanced at all the doors as the room returned to silence. They stayed that way for a few minutes, D and Snake pacing around the room and scaring the other hostages into unquestionable compliance. D had walked around the side of the room that Lou and Ed were a few times before Lou decided to risk it.

"D, can I ask you a favor?" He said quietly. As D raised an eyebrow. "My buddy, his name is Ed, do you think you can move his arm? I just want to make sure he's able to breath okay. His son, he's about your age, he'd kill me if his Dad had to stay in the hospital again." Lou smiled as he looked up at D with calm eyes. He looked carefully at Lou for a moment and then glanced at Snake on the other side of the room before bending down and moving Ed's arm so it wasn't covering his face. It wasn't a necessary move, Lou knew that Ed would be able to breath either way, but he wanted to try and get a them to feel a bit of sympathy. "Thank you D." He said sincerely. "I can tell that this wasn't your idea." D started shaking his head when Snake came over.

"What are you telling him?" He asked angrily before hitting Lou in the face with the butt of the gun. He saw stars for a moment before recoiling and trying to focus. He felt blood running down his face near his right eye but he tried to ignore the tingling feeling as he listened to the conversation in front of him.

"I didn't say anything Snake." D said timidly.

"Yeah, well then what the fuck were you talking about?" He yelled in the younger boy's face, making him quiver a bit.

"I was asking what you guys were doing here today," Lou instantly had the gun back at his head as he took a few breaths.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked suspiciously. Lou shook his head slightly as he looked up in Snake's direction.

"I just mean, a hospital isn't really a place you hold up, what are you guys doing here today?" Lou asked. He was trying to phrase the question he'd heard Greg ask so many times but it just wasn't coming out correctly. Snake thought for a minute before speaking.

"None of your business." Lou nodded.

"I hear you. I was just curious, I mean here I am at gunpoint, just curious about why?" Snake seemed to think about what was being said. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the Dragon dealer that came in a few minutes before you got here." Lou said in the most even inflection he could muster.

"How'd you know that?" D asked softly, almost in a whisper. Snake turned quickly, anger flashing though his eyes as he took the gun off Lou.

"How did you know that?" He asked cautiously as he stood back. Lou took a breath and tried to think about how much to say.

"I knew he was a dealer for the Dragons because of his tattoos." Lou said simply. "As to you guys having something to do with him, it was more a guess, but I figured that your buddy is looking for something in there." He nodded his head towards the ER doors. He waited a moment and, after nothing being said, continued. "What's South Street want with the Dragons anyway?" The small South Street Crew wasn't anywhere near big or organized enough to take down the well established Dragons. _Great, there's going to be a gang war for a months because of this._ He started to think of the implications of the shooting before shaking himself back into reality. _Focus, here and now. Connect. Respect. Protect._ He recited as he looked up.

"You were really in the Cobras?" D asked with a slight note of disbelief. Lou nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I was in the Cobras for a while." His voice was heavy with regret and bitterness. "It was..." He shook his head as he tried to keep himself focused. "it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life but it made me who I am today. I got out of that life, you guys can too, you know?" He looked up at the boys and saw their contradicting expressions. D looked hopeful, he wasn't holding his gun tightly and he was transfixed by Lou. Snake, on the other hand, had a resentful smile on his face.

"You don't know me, this is my life." Snake said with a cocky smile. Lou was able to tell that behind his tough facade he was beginning to doubt the direction of his life.

"You're right Snake, I don't know you, but I know what it's like." He tried to keep his face calm and empathetic as he looked up at Snake. "I know what it's like to grow up in fear and then one day someone offers you power and protection, it's tough to pass up, especially when you know they can kill you. I might not know you but I know that you can get out if you work hard." Snake seemed to think for a minute before hitting Lou in the head with the gun again, sending him to the floor this time.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your preaching." Snake said coldly as he walked away. Lou laid on the floor for a minute trying to regain his perspective of the spinning room. He vaguely heard the phone ringing but he was more aware of the ringing in his ears. He felt a hand pulling him up and cringed as he thought he'd be at the receiving end of pistol whip again. When nothing struck him he opened his eyes slowly and saw D helping him back to his knees.

"You okay?" He asked nervously before glancing over his shoulder. Snake was leaning over the reception desk on the phone.

"I'm okay, thanks D." Lou said as he regained his calm face. "You know, you don't have to blindly follow him. You're your own person and your decisions right now can mean a lot for you and for the innocent people in this room." Lou whispered as he heard Snake yelling into the phone. D glanced over his shoulder before turning to Lou quickly.

"He's gonna kill me." His eyes were huge with fear as he spoke. Lou knew that Greg couldn't keep him on the phone much longer and tried to think quickly.

"I won't let that happen, D." He looked at Lou carefully a minute before whispering one word.

"Darius." The phone slammed down on the cradle and Darius stood up and tried to pull on a tough face before backing up a step and leaning against a chair.

"They say they need hostages before we can get anything." Snake said as he stood next to Darius looking at Lou. Darius nodded with a tough face.

"We should do it." He said quickly, too quickly for Snake's taste apparently.

"And then we give up the only reason the cops don't storm in, idiot." Snake said bluntly. Darius glanced at Lou before continuing.

"Well, we can give them all those." He motioned to where most of the people in the waiting room were centralized. "We've got two cops. They won't come in until they're sure they won't get caught in the crossfire." Snake looked at him critically before cracking a smile.

"Good thinking. Looks like we're cooperating but we've got the cops, they're better hostages anyway. They don't do stupid things." Snake stressed the last sentence as he looked at Lou.

"Not going to do anything stupid." He said with his eyes on the floor again as he tried to figure out how to let his team know Darius wasn't going to be hostile. _Just don't do anything stupid._ He tried to telepathically will Darius to keep the gun pointed down as they moved towards the rest of the hostages.

_Okay, now I have to get back to the rest of my homework. That wasn't as bad a cliffhanger as the last chapter, right? What do you guys think? Logical progression, I'm trying not to make it confusing when I backtrack to get to other people's perspectives, is that working? I think a Wordy chapter will be next. Tell me what you think, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

A Day in the Life-Chapter 6

_I probably should have said last chapter that I'm making up all of the Gang names. I didn't want to use real ones and I'm also assuming there are differences between the US and Canada so I figured animal names and vague streets work well for our purposes. That said, I still don't own Flashpoint and I still want feedback. _

"Jerry, do you copy?" Jerry's radio sprung to life and the crackily feedback filled the silent hall. Jerry jumped at the sounds and hesitantly reached for the button.

"I copy." He said as he looked at Wordy. He sat in a wheelchair looking around the hallway and trying to see how they could secure the patients or at least get themselves in a better position.

"Are you still in sector 1-D?" The voice said between ragged breaths.

"Yeah I'm here with an SRU officer, Wordsworth-" The voice over the radio cut him off.

"Listen, Johnson turned his ankle in 4-F, we need you to go lockdown the area and pick up the rest of the fourth floor." Jerry looked at Wordy with an anxious face. Wordy tried to think, he was unarmed and injured, completely cut off from his team and any backup. He knew that locking down the hospital was important, vital to finding the subject but his gut was telling him that the man in front of him was the target. Jerry was looking at him expectantly, hoping for some clear cut decision.

"Ask if they have any information about who the target is." Wordy said softly as Jerry nodded and picked up his radio.

"Do you have any more information about what's going on? What they want or who the target is?" He tried to sound confident but his hands were shaking.

"No, nothing. SRU is on the scene downstairs but it's our job to lock things down now." The voice over the radio was obviously growing frustrated and Wordy nodded.

"Go. Do your job." He got up from the wheelchair and walked closer to the patient in the bed. He was attached to machines and tubes and Wordy knew that he wouldn't be able to move him without a doctor or nurse. "But do me a favor." He turned his arm over on the bed, careful not to jostle any of the wires. "Get in contact with the SRU team on site, my Sargent, his name is Parker, tell him that I think I found the target. His name is," He pulled the chart from the side of the bed and read the name. "Anthony Chang. He's a dealer for the Dragons." Jerry's eyes went wide with disbelief. "The tattoos." He nodded towards the arm extended on the bed.

"Jerry, quit fooling around and go relieve Johnson." The voice angrily came back over the radio.

"Copy that." He said as he stepped away from the bed. He nodded towards Wordy before carefully going through a door disappearing down a hallway.

Wordy stood in the awkwardly quiet hallway as he listened to the machines beep. He walked over to a window and looked out at the rooftops, wondering if he'd find Sam or Jules watching him. He carefully scanned the rooftops and did not see any gun barrels though he wasn't especially surprised; even if they were done with SIU they'd probably be inside the hospital somewhere. His senses seemed to kick into overdrive as he thought he heard a door open somewhere in the distance. He took a breath to calm himself before he stepped into the middle of the room and tried to keep his eyes on both ends of the corridor. He briefly considered trying to find a nurse and finding a more secure room but he shot himself down. Too much time. Too many people at risk. Too much moving. He took shallow breaths, any inhalation too deep would bring searing pain and he couldn't risk losing focus right now. He heard a door open and close again somewhere beyond the hallway. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was hope that the area was being secured but he knew it wasn't the case. He backed up a bit away from the sounds and tried to cam his nerves again.

Footsteps were growing louder outside the door and Wordy nodded to himself before taking a breath and putting on a calm face. He double checked the line of sight from all windows and made sure his hands were visible as a flustered teenager bounded through the door and leveled his gun towards Wordy.

"W...who the hell are you?" He was unsure for a moment but his resolve toughened as he realized that Wordy wasn't a security guard and wasn't armed.

"My name's Kevin." Wordy said slowly. He tried to keep his expression non-confrontational as he made bits of eye contact. "I don't want any trouble." The boy regained his composure as he straightened his posture and hardened his eyes.

"Yeah? Well Kevin," The boy started coldly. "We're going to have some trouble unless you listen to me."

"I hear you. I don't want any trouble." Wordy reiterated.

"Get over there." The boy motioned with his gun to the corner of the room. Wordy nodded and went to move slowly.

"Okay, okay no problem buddy. Want to tell me what's going on here? I was just getting X-Rays when I heard the shot..." Wordy slowly walked over to the corner of the room. The boy glared at him a moment before speaking without emotion.

"None of your business." Wordy nodded as he glanced at the teenager, he couldn't have been more than 18 but he looked calm as he held his gun steady.

"Okay, I get it, it must be something really big if you're willing to go to such lengths to get something done." Wordy kept his tone conversational as stood with his hands partially up. He didn't want to move too much, not sure yet whether it was better to show his weakness or portray a bit of strength.

"I don't like to leave things unfinished." He said bitterly as his eyes scanned the patients on the far wall. Wordy was close to Anthony Chang's bed and he wondered what would happen when the subject recognized him.

"I'm with you on that. I've got three daughters and I'm always telling them to finish what they start. They hate it when I apply that principle to their vegetables though." Wordy said jokingly. He wanted to divert his attention from the patients and get him focused on talking. He didn't seem overly receptive to Wordy's interruption but he was looking at him and it was a step in the right direction. "I don't know what you want to finish but I just want you to know that you can change the direction of things right now." Wordy said strongly as made eye contact. He waited a few minutes in silence as the boy looked him over carefully.

"Nothing to change. I got an order, I did something, and now I've got to finish it." He kept his eyes on Wordy as he walked up to each bed and stared at the patients.

"I get that. What's your name buddy?" Wordy asked with a bit of urgency as the boy moved to the other row of patients. Chang was at the end of the row and Wordy knew that he wouldn't be able to distract him for much longer before things became confrontational.

"J-Dog." He said with a questioning face, suspicion rising up. Wordy moved forward slightly as he spoke.

"I hear you J-Dog, you're following orders. That's what brought you here today but you get to chose how things end. It's just you and me right now, let's talk." Wordy pleaded as the boy stepped closer to the bed. His eyes caught the tattoos on Chang's arm as he nodded and resolved himself.

"Nothing to talk about." He said as he lifted the gun and pointed it at Wordy. "Back up, that corner," He pointed to the far side of the room with the gun. Wordy was shaking his head and about to say something when J-Dog continued. "If you cooperate I might not kill you." He had an ominous tone to his voice and it briefly crossed his mind that he was putting his life on the line for a gang's drug dealer but he quickly silenced the thought.

"I can't let you kill this man, J-Dog." He said firmly as he didn't move.

"Fine then." He said as he leveled the gun at Wordy's chest. "Have it your way." He said as cocked the hammer back on the gun. Wordy knew he would be too slow to get at the gun before he was shot. His mind was racing as he thought about his options but they were interrupted when he heard a bang.

Ouch, that was a mean cliffhanger. You're going to have to simmer with that one for a bit. I've got to get a little homework done now, then I've got a Spike or Lou chapter (It'll probably be an intersecting thing) and then we'll probably come back to Wordy. Now granted, this is all my idea which very well might change when I get writing. So tell me what you think, just don't kill me for leaving you like this!


	7. Chapter 7

A Day in the Life-Chapter 7

_Thanks for reading so far, hope you're liking it and I hope you're not going to kill me for all the cliffhangers, the chapters kind of just naturally end there. Here's the next chapter. I wish I owned Flashpoint but I'm still a broke college student. I'm still looking for reviews though. _

"Boss," Spike said urgently into his phone as he tried to keep eyes on the waiting room, where the hostage situation was unfolding, and the hallway, where he hoped he'd soon be seeing Sam and Jules and the extra gear they'd promised.

"Go ahead, Spike." Greg said as his head perked up.

"Subjects are moving towards the hostages. Can't tell their intentions from this angle." Spike said as he started at the back of the two teenagers. Anger and adrenaline mixed in his blood as he watched them pistol whip Lou over the past few minutes and he was itching to do something besides sit around and feed Greg information. He took a few breaths to calm himself as he saw the older of the boys walk towards the phone. "Subject moving toward phone." He said simply as he heard Greg on the other end of the line.

"I'm glad to hear from you. How are things going in there?" Greg asked as he walked away from the noise of the command post. Spike had been narrating what he could see of the situation and Greg knew now that there was a definite leader of the two and he was calling the shots.

"We're sending out twenty hostages." He said simply. Greg was surprised by the move but glad anyway.

"Thank you sir," Snake still hadn't told Greg what their names were. "that's a really smart move on your part-"

"Yeah but we're keeping the two cops so don't get any ideas or else they both get bullets to the head." He said harshly as he slammed the phone down. Greg ran back to the command post to tell the various officers the new plans.

"Twenty friendlies exiting." He said quickly as they all got on their radios to alert their officers. Within minutes the doors of the hospital opened and people came running out. Officers directed them away from the doors and towards doctors and police officers.

"Sargent," One of the security guards called over to Greg from a pile of floor plans and radios. Greg approached him as he finished speaking on a radio. "One of my guards met up with one of your men apparently, Wordsworth?" He asked as Greg nodded quickly.

"He's one of mine, he was hurt today, we thought he'd be knocked out on pain meds by now though." Greg knew that Wordy wouldn't willingly take pain medication but they'd definitely ruled him out as doing anything for this situation.

"Well my guy says he's here," He pointed to a spot in a hallway between the ER and a bay of operating rooms. "and that he thinks he's identified the target of this whole thing. He thinks it's Anthony Chang and he seems to think he's a drug dealer for the Dragons." The guard looked at Greg questionably, not sure how Wordy was able to deduce anything from within the hospital. Greg nodded.

"Is that area locked down?" He answered his own question before the guard was able to. "Alpha Team, where are you?" He asked urgently into the microphone as he pulled a map closer to himself.

"Heading South down the Western hallway between the ER and the OR." Sam responded between breaths as he ran down the hallway.

"Change course." Greg said swiftly. "You need to be in the Eastern hallway parallel to your position. Wordy is there and he thinks he's found the target."

"Wordy's there? Does he have his gear?" Jules's voice came over the radio.

"I don't know, this is coming third hand now. If he doesn't have his cell I'm assuming he doesn't have his gear." Greg concluded. "Get there now Alpha Team." He said firmly.

"Copy." They said in unison as they picked up the pace.

"Spike," Greg said again into his earpiece. "that gear's going to have to wait. We've got a lead on the third subject. Sam and Jules are going to check it out and make sure Wordy's set."

"Copy." Spike said bitterly as disappointment seeped into his tone. "Lou's talking to them again." He relayed as he saw the two subjects approach his friends. Even though the room was quieter without the hostages Spike was barley able to hear what was being said.

"That was a really smart move guys." Lou said calmly as he felt a headache coming on behind his temples. Snake seemed to laugh a bit as he moved behind Ed.

"Yeah, well now we can just focus all our attention on you two can't we?" He said as he pulled Ed up by his vest and got him into a sitting position. He dragged him so he was between the doors and himself, a fairly effective shield if he crouched down. "D, get him like this," Snake motioned towards Lou. "that way if they storm they won't shoot." Darius stood where he was for a moment as he shook.

"I'm not doing anything else Snake. This isn't the life I want." He said as strongly as he could. Lou felt a bit proud at the statement but knew that he couldn't afford to be too happy. He wasn't sure if anyone was in position for some kind of escalation but it was coming whether they were ready of not.

"What did you say?" Snake asked coldly as he stood at his full height. Darius seemed to quiver a bit as the older boy approached him.

"I...I said I'm not doing this anymore." He sounded a bit less confident this time but he didn't concede his position.

"You won't survive in jail without ties, hell you won't even survive the streets without the gang, you need this." He said coldly.

"He did it." Darius said with a new conviction as he nodded towards Lou. "If he could do it, hell he's a cop now, I can get out of it." Snake laughed a bit as he walked over to Lou.

"You want to be this?" He asked, disdain heavy in his voice as he hit Lou again in the back of the head with his gun. He fell forward for a minute but sat himself back up and looked at Darius with a reassuring expression. "Well I think you've got things mixed up D, see, I'm the one with the gun to this guy's head. I'm the one that's in control here." Lou took a breath to clear his head before speaking softly.

"I know where you're at Snake. I remember that feeling of power and support and back then I thought the only way I could get that was in the gang but I was wrong." He took a breath to keep his head from spinning as he continued. "I found other ways...better ways...of living. My team, they're some of the best people that I'll ever know. They always have my back and I know that they're going to be there for me no matter what happens." Lou said with pride as he tried to keep himself calm.

"Yeah? Well, where are they now? He's out cold," Snake motioned toward Ed, his head slumped over on his shoulder. "You're boss is outside meeting my demands." He nearly yelled. "Where's this team?" He asked coldly.

"They've got my back and I know it." Lou said firmly as he resisted the temptation to look to Spike. "They might not be in the room with me but I know that they're always there for me." A hollow bang sounded through the silent hospital as Lou thought for a moment, realizing what was happening. He smiled slightly as Snake jumped behind Ed's slumped form.

"What the fuck?" He was yelling, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from. Darius looked confused as he ran towards Lou.

_I know, a bit of cliffhanger but I'm coming up to the end and I want things to intersect a certain way so I'll probably be posting another chapter tonight. Was the transition between Spike and Lou's perspective okay? I wasn't in the mood to fool around with breaks and I figured that since it didn't jump backwards or forwards in time it worked okay. What do you guys think? Believable? _


	8. Chapter 8

A Day in the Life-Chapter 8

_I'm on a roll tonight and I know the cliffhangers must be highly annoying so let's just get to the point. Don't own Flashpoint, please give me feedback._

Wordy stood still, confused for a millisecond when he didn't feel the searing pain of a bullet ripping through his body, but he quickly, almost without thinking took advantage of the situation. Sam was approaching from his left, another rubber bullet leaving his rifle as he waited for J-Dog to fall. Wordy had lunged for the gun in the confusion and, though his ribs were hurting more than ever, he successfully ripped the gun from the teen's hands as he doubled over in pain. Wordy vaguely heard Sam and Jules yelling commands.

"Down on the ground! Hands on your head! Hands on your head!" Jules yelled harshly as she put a knee on J-Dog's back and cuffed his hands tightly. Wordy was aware of what was happening but he was doubled over in pain as he felt it growing harder to breath. He stumbled backwards and supported himself against a wall trying to breath. He felt like he was under water as it took more and more effort to fill his lungs with oxygen. His head was starting to spin as Sam grabbed his arm and supported him.

"Wordy!" He yelled, worry evident in his voice. "Wordy talk to me." Wordy felt his eyes growing heavy as he gasped for breath.

"Broken ribs..." He gasped out in Sam's ear. "P...punctured lung..." He mumbled as he lost conciseness. Sam felt Wordy grow heavy in his arms and he slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Wordy's out, says he punctured a lung." Sam said urgently into the radio.

"Get him on his back, keep his airway clear." Greg instructed over the radio as he jogged over to a security guard. "I need a doctor here now." He pointed to their position on the map and heard the guard radio inside the hospital. Within a minute a doctor hesitantly came into the hall followed closely by a security guard.

"The gun's clear, help him." Sam demanded as he moved over on the floor. The doctor listened to his breath sounds and looked at Sam.

"I'm going to need another pair of hands." He said as he stood and started to collect supplies from cabinets. Jules and Sam exchanged a look.

"I'll stay, you get to Spike." Sam said as calmly as possible as the doctor turned to him.

"Help me get him on a backboard." He said as Jules, after giving Wordy another look, turned and headed off in the other direction.

"Boss, relay to Spike that I'm on my way to his position. Sam's helping the doctor." Jules said as she started jogging down the hall.

"Copy, Jules." Greg said over the radio as he took a breath. "Go quiet, things are escalating but Lou seems to be keeping it under control." Jules took light steps as she tried to clear her head. She turned a corner before seeing Spike crouched on a wall. He glanced at her and motioned for her to stay quiet as he peeked his eye around the corner. He gratefully took the gear from her and slipped the vest and earpiece on.

"I'm on channel four." He whispered into the radio.

"We're here Spike." Greg confirmed. Spike gripped the gun and flicked the safety off as he checked his ammo.

"I'll stay here," He whispered to Jules. "want to see if you can get an angle at one of those windows?" He asked as he pointed in the direction of the other ER doors. Jules nodded before standing and quietly backing away and going to find her position.

_I know this is short but I'm really just setting it up for the end. Maybe two or three more chapters depending on how I break it up but I'm going to bed now. I'll probably be able to finish it up tomorrow but I've got to pack; Spring Break is over and I'll be going back to school on Sunday. This will be done before classes start up again on Monday, I've got so much stuff coming up the next few weeks...I'll figure that out later. For now, tell me what you think and stay tuned._


	9. Chapter 9

A Day in the Life-Chapter 9

_I'm thinking either two or three more chapters based on my outline but I think I might add a little to the end. We'll see. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I still don't own Flashpoint. _

Snake and Darius nervously yelled at each other and at Lou as the sound of the gunshot rang through the hospital. Lou smiled as he heard the sound and realized the implications. Though to an untrained ear it was as loud and devastating as a true gunshot, Lou knew the sound well. It was an ongoing joke that he was "Less Lethal Lou" and he knew the sound of a rubber bullet being fired. Sam and Jules had found the third subject and Lou saw a potential end in sight. He took a breath to check himself, it could still be hours before this situation was resolved and he couldn't let himself rush things.

"It was J-Dog, he finished the job." Snake said firmly, compensating for his lack of confidence.

"It was the cops, it was the cops." Darius mumbled nervously.

"Shut up! It was J-Dog!" Snake yelled as he stood again and tried to force himself to look calm. Snake glared at Lou as he stepped forward. "It was J-Dog." He said firmly towards Lou. It wasn't a question but the inflection made it seem as though it was.

"I can't tell you that for sure, Snake." Lou said gently. "I'm here with you, I'm in the dark here, just like you." Snake seemed to nod with understanding as the room fell into silence again. Snake sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and seemed to be thinking as Darius stayed close to Lou.

"It was J-Dog. He's gonna be back in a few minutes and then we're getting out of here. We gave them hostages so they'll get us that truck." He said softly, almost to himself. Lou decided not to say anything and the room fell back into silence. He looked out the corner of his eye as he saw Spike poke his head back into the room. He moved quickly but he thought that Spike now had a vest on, a good sign. He took another breath to calm himself as the phone rang. Snake walked over slowly. "What?" He asked coldly. In the dead silence of the empty room Lou was able to hear Greg on the other end of the line.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on getting you a truck." Greg said calmly. "How's everyone doing in there?"

"Everyone's fine." Snake said with a bit of a catch in his voice. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You have J-Dog, don't you?" He asked softly. Greg hesitated for an instant before responding.

"You mean Jamal? He's okay, he's out here with us. Am I talking to Robert or Darius?" Greg asked gently.

"Just get the fucking truck!" Snake yelled into the phone.

"I know you're angry Robert and I know that this isn't how you wanted things to go today. What do you say you and Darius put down the guns and walk out here? We'll figure out the rest later. Right now I just want to make sure everyone goes home safe tonight." Greg pushed gently as he waited for the response over the phone.

"I need time to think." Robert said. His inflection was unemotional and his face was difficult to read.

"Okay, Robert. Just pick up the phone if you want to talk. I'll call when we get the truck for you." Greg finished as the dial tone came back to the phone. He spoke into the radio. "Options guys, I don't like the way this is going." Greg looked at his watch, it had been a solid two hours since they'd arrived on the scene and he knew that the subjects were coming down from an adrenaline high and were going to be coming to terms with their new reality.

"They're saying to come out." Robert said to Darius and Lou in a cold tone.

"We should do it man." Darius said nervously as he stood up and started slowly walking to the door.

"No, what the fuck?" Robert grabbed the back of Darius's shirt and pulled him away from the doors. "We are not walking out of here. We do not surrender. South Street is not a place for weaklings, we stand and fight." He said strongly as he looked at Darius with resentment. They were standing a few feet away and arguing within, at least Lou hoped, Spike's earshot. He needed them to know that Darius was trying to cooperate. As Robert yelled at Darius Lou glanced at Ed and saw his head roll a bit. He let out a low groan and Lou quickly turned towards the boys.

"Ed?" Lou asked in a whisper. Ed opened his eyes but squinted them closed again in the bright light. He looked like he was going to say something but Lou cut him off. "Don't." He whispered with urgency. "They think you're still out. Things are escalating, I turned the younger one. Don't move." He whispered urgently as the boys returned their attention to Lou.

"What are the chances of them giving me the truck?" Robert asked angrily. Lou thought for a minute. _Don't lie but don't shatter hope._ He tried to remember all the times that Greg had taught them about negotiating.

"You've cooperated, that's a really good thing." He started. "I'm not out there and I don't know exactly what's going on but if my boss says he's getting you a truck then he's trying to get you a truck." Lou treaded carefully, knowing that things were going to come to a head soon and he wanted to keep things calm. Lou's affirmations didn't seem to calm him much as he'd hoped but he wasn't escalating. Robert sat down in a chair and seemed to think for a minute before standing up.

"I'm waiting for the truck and if they don't give it to me I'm going to shoot my way out of here." He said in an unemotional voice. Lou shook his head.

"That's not a good idea Robert, you're out gunned beyond those doors." Lou said gently.

"Then I'm waiting for the truck!" He yelled as he stood and walked to the other side of the room. Darius knelt down by Lou and put his gun in Lou's belt, readjusting his sweatshirt so that it covered it. He got up and walked over to Robert.

"That's not happening Snake and you know it." He said softly. Robert turned to him angrily.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you. Well you knew the stakes, blood in..." Robert raised his gun and aimed it at Darius's chest.

"Now! now!" Lou yelled out as he got himself up and ran towards Darius.

"...blood out." He said coldly as he pulled the trigger. Lou ran and tacked Darius as the bullet flew towards him. As they fell to the ground he heard another shot go off. Snake fell to the ground near them, his eyes still open as blood seeped from the hole in his head. He heard Spike somewhere over his shoulder.

"Subject secured." Jules put Robert in riot cuffs and checked his pulse as Spike came over to Lou and Darius. He quickly got a knife out and cut the cuffs holding Lou as he rolled himself off Darius.

"No, no, no!" Lou said angrily as he realized he was covered in blood and looked down at the crumpled boy below him. "Get medics." He yelled as he found the wound in Darius's left shoulder. "I've got you Darius, it's gonna be okay." He whispered as he pressed hard on the bleeding wound. He kept his eyes glued to Darius's as they slipped closed. He heard Spike talking to him but didn't register the words until he felt himself being pulled away by both shoulders. He looked up and saw Spike on one side, Greg on the other as they spoke to him.

"Let the doctors work, Lou." Greg said as he knelt down and got on eye level with him. "You okay?" Greg asked as he looked Lou over. One of his shoulders was sagging and his head was bleeding badly. Lou didn't respond to the questions, he kept his eyes on Darius as the doctors worked and got him positioned on a backboard and took him into the ER. As the doors closed Lou felt as if he broke out of a trance. The first thing he noticed was an unbelievable pain in his shoulder. He looked at it through teary eyes and saw that it was dislocated. Greg was talking to him, calling over a doctor, but Lou didn't notice. He looked over to where Ed was sitting and saw doctors and Jules surrounding him. As his gaze swept the room he saw Spike pushing an SIU officer away.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked urgently as he got on his knees by Lou.

"Yeah," He mumbled as he felt overwhelmingly dizzy. He put his good arm to his head and felt the bloody bumps.

"We're gonna get you checked out, Lou." Greg said as he made room for a doctor. "Spike, go with SIU now and get back here quicker." Greg whispered as he pulled Spike away.

"Copy." He said bitterly as he walked up the officer and handed him his gun. Lou took a breath and saw Greg's face return to his eyes before passing out.

_A bit of a cliffhanger but I'll finish it up tonight. Now it's laundry time. Tell me what you think? _


	10. Chapter 10

A Day in the Life-Chapter 10

_I think this will finish it up, I've got two or three things that I need to happen but I think it'll fit in this chapter. We'll see. Hope your enjoying reading this. I've done so many post "One Wrong Move" stories that I figured Lou deserved a little SRU action while he was alive. So I guess I can check Lou off the list of characters I still have to do stories for. Tell me what you think, I still, unfortunately, don't own Flashpoint._

Lou's eyes shot open as he looked around the room as he sat up. He was confused as he looked around the hospital room breathing heavily and it was only when Greg was above him, gently coaxing him back into bed, that he calmed.

"What happened?" Lou asked horsely as he laid back in bed and put a hand to his temple. He felt bandages and stitches along his forehead and he rested his head against the pillow. He jumped a bit as he remembered the gash on the back of his head and resolved himself to sitting up, awkwardly supporting himself on his one arm. The other was in a tight wrap and sling keeping his shoulder supported in place. Greg sat down on the chair next to the bed after carefully looking at Lou and making sure he wasn't planning on moving. He grabbed the control for the bed and angled it so Lou was able to stay in a more upright position.

"You have a concussion Lou, you passed out. You also dislocated your shoulder during your little dive tackle." Greg said as he nodded towards the sling. Lou nodded.

"What about everyone else? Ed, Darius, Wordy?" Lou asked as he looked around the room. The fact that no one else was there made him think that he wasn't the only one in a hospital room. Greg leaned back in his chair.

"Ed's got a pretty bad concussion and a few bruised ribs but he'll be fine in a few days. Wordy had broken ribs from the call today and one of them punctured his lung when he disarmed the third subject. He was in pretty bad shape and he'll be in the hospital for a bit." Greg took a breath and saw a bit of relief on Lou's face. "Darius took a bullet to a major vein. The doctors think they fixed it with surgery but the next couple of hours will be pretty tough for him." Greg finished and saw Lou's downcast eyes. "Talk to me, Lou. You really got a bond going with him, didn't you?"

"He didn't want to be there. He gave me his gun, he was as much a hostage as I was Sarge..." Lou paused for a moment before looking away slightly. "He might have come in there with gang ties but he wasn't leaving with them...maybe that can be taken into account..." Greg didn't know a lot about Lou's past but he knew enough to see the obvious connections.

"I'll make sure the prosecutor understands that." Greg said firmly as Lou looked at him. "This situation remind you of someone?" Greg led him, knowing that he needed to talk even if he didn't want to. He nodded before speaking.

"You know who it reminds me of." He said in a slightly bitter tone. Greg gave a knowing nod.

"You're a different person Lou. You have to know that. You made a mistake but you've atoned for it and you need to remember all the good you do." Lou wasn't listening anymore, he was in his head, vividly remembering the warm summer day he first held a gun.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He had been in the Cobras for a few weeks, though some of the scars and bruises from his initiation were still brightly decorating his face and arms. He hadn't done much other than intimidate children, he was only twelve and there wasn't a whole lot he could do. He was solidly built but still smaller than anyone else in the gang and he didn't carry a weapon. It was a lazy summer afternoon when one of the older boys approached him and told him that they had a job for him to do. They sent him into a liquor store with one of the older boys and told him to get some booze and the money in the register. Then he shoved a gun into Lou's hands.

"What's this for?" He asked as he held it gently, cradling it in his arms like a baby.

"What do you think it's for idiot? Shooting people." One of the boys joked as Lou's eyes grew wide. "Just wave it around a little to get them to listen to you." He said bluntly as they pushed him into the store. He remembered holding the gun, his finger as far from the trigger as possible, and grabbing a case of beer while the other boy held his gun to the owner's head as he emptied the register.

"Let's get out of here." Lou begged as he inched toward the door, his voice still high pitched, unchanged.

"Chill man." The older boy said as a gunshot rang out. Lou didn't know where it had come from or what was happening, he did all he knew how and ran. He turned on his heels, dropping everything he was holding and threw his head back as he ran down the city streets. He couldn't go home, people would be looking for him and his parents were probably out working one of their multiple jobs, he couldn't go back to the gang hang out empty handed and short one member, they'd kill him, so he ran to the one place he knew he wouldn't be found. He mounted the steps of the church his parents would take him to and plopped down in one of the far pews in the corner. He didn't think anyone else was there so he put his head in his arms and cried.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lou, you with me buddy?" Greg was standing again, trying to find Lou's eyes as he asked again worriedly. "You okay, Lou?" He seemed to snap out of his memory and realized he was breathing heavily as if he'd just run those streets again.

"I'm here." He said softly as Greg nodded, still looking worried. He sat back down in the chair and waited a few minutes for Lou to regain his breath and composure.

"Want to talk?" He asked simply.

"Nothing to talk about. You know the findings of the investigation, the guy I was with is still in jail as far as I know. The guy he shot was brain dead...the family stopped life support ten years ago." Lou recited as he tried to keep his inflection calm. Greg nodded.

"I know all that. And you know that you're not the one that pulled the trigger. But what I really want to know is if you're okay?" Greg asked as he tried to read Lou's expression.

"I..." Lou looked at Greg. "I saw a lot of myself in Darius today." He admitted.

"I can tell you care a lot about what happens to him." Greg said as Lou nodded.

"It's just...if he lives on South Street over there, I mean, it's nearly impossible to survive if you're not in a gang...and Darius, he's not even just unaffiliated but he sold out, they're gonna kill him." Lou said sadly as he shook his head.

"Lou," Greg said firmly as he waited for him to look up. "We're not going to let that happen. We'll help him. If you could manage it we can help him manage it." Greg said firmly.

"Lou!" A soft yell came from the hall as Spike came jogging into the room. "How you doing, buddy? You okay? You did great today." Spike said quickly as he stood next to the bed, across from Greg. Lou smiled up at his friend.

"Hey, Spike. I'm good." He said shortly as Greg looked at Spike.

"How'd the questioning go, Spike?" He asked gently as he saw Spike recoil for an instant and then nod.

"You know..." He said as he broke eye contact with Greg. "They know it was justified but there are some things making it a little hairy." Spike wanted to drop the topic but Lou looked at him with a questioning expression.

"What things?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Well, I never got Scorpio," He shrugged as Greg continued.

"I wasn't in the building, I was working on the demands and Ed was unconscious. Wordy was unconscious at that point, the chain of command was fractured, SIU doesn't know what to make of that." Greg explained. "But they should be able to overlook that in the face of all the evidence." He assured Spike.

"Yeah, I know, they just need to cover their asses..." He paused for a minute before almost whispering. "especially when it's lethal action for a minor." Greg nodded as Lou understood. The room returned to silence for a minute before Greg spoke.

"I'm going to go check on the others. At least they put all you guys on the same floor." He smiled as he stood in the door frame for a minute. "Either of you guys want to talk..." They both nodded and Greg turned and walked down the hall. Spike walked to the other side of the bed and plopped down in the chair letting out a loud groan.

"Hell of a day, huh Lou?" He asked as he leaned his head back against the chair.

"Hell of a day." He agreed. A nurse came in with a tray of food and checked Lou's blood pressure and medication. She wrote something in his chart before bringing over a pitcher of water and an extra cup.

"If you need anything Constable Young, anything at all, just press the call button here." She pointed at the button and moved it to the side of the bed where he'd be able to reach it.

"Thank you." He said politely. The minute she'd left the room Spike jumped up and uncovered the tray of food.

"Extra Jello!" He nearly yelled as he took the second jello cup for himself. "Dibs of green." He said jokingly as he poured two glasses of water.

"Have all the green jello you want, Spike, I'm not hungry." He said as he pushed the tray closer to Spike.

"Nice." He said as he grabbed the other jello cup. "But come on Lou, you gotta eat something." He tried to push a bit as he scooped a glob of jello into his mouth. Lou just shook his head, deep in thought. "Come on, you gotta be starving, we've been working pretty much nonstop for like, thirteen hours." Spike said as he looked at his watch. Lou shook his head again.

"You eat it." He said as he tried to keep his features rigid, tried to hold back any emotion.

"You okay, Lou?" Spike asked worriedly. "You in pain?" He asked as he glanced at his shoulder.

"No, no, I'm good Spike...just thinking..." Spike nodded as he looked at his hands for a minute.

"Jello for your thoughts." He said as he carefully placed the jello cup in Lou's hurt arm and put a spoon in his good arm. Lou couldn't help but smile as Spike sat in the chair expectantly. "Either eat or talk." He shrugged as he saw Lou reluctantly move the spoon towards the jello cup and put a few globs into his mouth.

"Happy, mom?" Lou said sarcastically.

"Growing boys need food to be big and strong." Spike said as he barley contained his laughter. Lou laughed as he finished off the cup. Spike sat up and took it from him, replacing the spoon with the glass of water.

"Thanks." Lou said as he took a few sips. His gaze was somewhere on the other wall and Spike was able to tell that there was something on his mind.

"Come on Lou, it's me here...you can tell me anything, you know that?" Spike said seriously as he moved the chair and turned it so he was facing Lou more.

"I know that, Spike." Lou started. "I was just thinking...I started out in a gang, you knew that right?" He added as Spike hesitantly nodded. He knew a bit about Lou's early life but not much. "When I was twelve they had me robbing a liquor store and...things went really bad..." His eyes glazed over for a moment before he shook his head and continued. "and I ran like Hell out of there and I ended up at this church. It was really just a hiding place but...there was this priest there who saw me freaking out and he took me out to lunch and we just talked for hours. He was there for me every step of the way when I was trying to get out of the gang. I just...I just don't know if Darius has anyone like that, who can just be there for him." Lou finished as he bit his lip. Spike nodded with understanding and looked at his friend.

"What about you?" Spike asked gently. Lou seemed confused for a minute about the proposition. _What do I know about this...well...everything I guess..._

"You really think I can do that? I mean..." He seemed deep in thought again.

"Lou," Spike said firmly as Lou looked up at him. "I don't think anyone else in the world would be the right person to help this kid." Spike said sincerely. Lou thought for a moment before smiling.

"You're right, thanks." Lou said as his ears perked. He heard whispers from the hallway and Spike turned his chair towards the door.

"If the nurse catches you you're going to be in so much trouble." Greg whispered.

"This is for everyone's safety, boss. If I sat in that bed for another minute I might have had to throw something at a passerby." Ed said seriously as he hobbled into Lou's room. "How you doing, Lou?" He asked as he walked towards the chair Spike had vacated.

"I'm okay. At least I'm following the rules, can't say the same for you." He joked as Ed lowered himself into the chair and moved his IV a bit closer.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said jokingly.

"Hey," Sam said as he and Jules walked into the room. "Wordy heard you guys and wanted to join the party but he's a little tied up." Sam said with a smile only to receive a playful punch from Jules. Wordy was in the room next door and he was literally tied to the bed to keep his chest tube in place. They all laughed.

"Maybe we should join him, I'm sure we could round up another wheelchair..." Spike mused as he looked at Lou's IV.

"I'm putting an end to this." Greg said jokingly but at the same time with authority. "For tonight, you guys are to stay in your own room and follow any directions form the nurses as if they were from me." Greg stepped into the hallway. "You hear that, Wordy?"

"Copy." Wordy sounded downtrodden as he responded from his bed.

"That's a direct order, Eddie." Greg looked directly into his Team Leader's eyes.

"Can't we initiate that order in ten minutes?" Ed pleaded as he leaned back in the chair.

"Bed. Now. Go." Greg said firmly as he and Sam offered their arms to help Ed up. He looked at them and pushed himself up in an act that was obviously painful. "And will you accept help for once in your life, Ed? Come on now," Greg said as he followed Ed to the door.

"Gosh, when did Sophie get here and when did she lose all her hair?" Ed threw the joke over his shoulder as he hobbled out the door.

"You're going to regret that one Constable Lane." Greg threatened jokingly as they heard them moving down the hall.

"I hope you don't mind Lou but I've got to get home and shower and sleep." Jules said, exhaustion evident in her face. "And we all drove together so I've got to drag this one," She pointed to Sam. "away, though I guess I'm more doing you a favor." She joked as he smiled.

"We'll check in tomorrow morning." Sam said as he stepped up and nodded.

"Alright guys, thanks for today." They nodded and left the room. "You heading out too, Spike?" Lou asked as he looked over at his friend who was now working on the apple that came with his dinner.

"Not a chance." He responded as he took a loud bite. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, buddy." Spike joked as he flipped on the TV. "There's a marathon tonight, 'How It's Made' and it's going to be epic." He finished as he leaned back on the chair and put his feet on the edge of Lou's bed.

"Wouldn't miss if for the world." Lou said softly as he settled into the bed.

_Alright, that's it. I know this is a long chapter, sorry. I wasn't planning on the flashback but it worked out. I feel like I could have spent a lot more time on this resolution but it works like this and I think anymore time would have just made it worse. Tell me what you think please. We really don't know a lot about Lou but do you think this is believable? Thanks for reading and reviewing, I've got another idea in my head but I don't think I'll be writing it until maybe mid next week. Maybe some one-shots in between. We'll see._


End file.
